ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincenzo Otherys
Appearance Vincenzo has a swarthy complexion with dark hair and dark eyes. His face is clean-shaven with high cheekbones and a vertical jagged scar running down from his right temple. He has a lean, muscular build and stands about 5’9”. Biography Vincenzo is the second son born from the union of two prominent Braavosi merchant families, Otherys and Zalyne. While his older brother Bessaro was being groomed to take over the family investments and holdings, Vincenzo and his twin sister Valentina were mainly left to their own devices. This meant they usually could be found playacting with the mummers of The Blue Lantern. Fascinated by the fantastic tales and costumes, Vincenzo found he could quickly learn to play any part he set his mind to (covert). Determined to steer Vincenzo and Valentina away from the life of mummery, on their thirteenth name day, their parents forced him to learn the art of water dancing, and groomed her to replace their aunt as the famed courtesan, the Black Pearl. Vincenzo trained under the renowned swordsman Letho Volentin. A bravo nearly unmatched in skill and reflexes, but with a mind so dull, he could never hold a position of power. Aspiring to be a swordsman even greater than Letho, Vincenzo diligently studied the weaknesses of his opponents before challenging them to a duel, finding it typically rewarded him with easy victories. After every midnight triumph at the Moon Pool, he would celebrate with his childhood friends at The Blue Lantern, sending street urchins to fetch casks of ale for the festivities. Watching the scruffy youths scurry about inspired him to hire them as agents gathering information on bravos throughout the city. He quickly amassed a dossier of every bravo of note, identifying their tendencies and injuries. It wasn’t the most honorable way to win duels, but all Vincenzo cared about was its effectiveness. By his nineteenth name day, Vincenzo’s accomplishments as a bravo are well-known throughout the city, and after dispatching his predecessor in a well-attended duel, is named the Third Sword of Braavos by the new old Sealord. With the title came the responsibility of keeping the peace in the city, so in addition to creating a select squad of bravo lieutenants (known throughout the city as the Titan’s Blades), he spends the next five years carefully building a network of spies to help him monitor the streets and canals of Braavos. After the passing of the old Sealord, he retained his position under the new Sealord, Zia Mellario. Important Events 346: Vincenzo is born to Bellario Otherys and Rosalia Zalyne. 351: Vincenzo and Valentina see their first mummer’s show, and spend the next eight years sneaking out of the manse to The Blue Lantern. 359: Vincenzo trains with the renowned swordsman Letho Volentin. 360: Vincenzo wins his first duel and gets his first hangover after celebrating at the Blue Lantern. 364: Vincenzo is known as an elite bravo throughout the city. 365: Vincenzo is appointed the Third Sword of Braavos by the old Sealord. 366: Vincenzo assembles the Titan’s Blades. 370: Vincenzo has amassed a vast network of spies throughout the streets and canals of Braavos. Family Bellario Otherys (b. 315) – Father {Businessman} Rosalia Otherys nee Zalyne (b. 322) – Mother {Vitality} Bessano Otherys (b. 340) – Brother {Businessman} Bellandra Otherys (b. 320) – Aunt {Beauty} Umberto Zalyne (b. 325) – Uncle {Wealth} Tycho Otherys (b. 350) - Cousin * Played by /u/tychootherys Supporting Characters Valentina Otherys (b. 346) {Beauty} * Recently named the new Black Pearl. Brusco Dimittis (b. 347) {Martially Adept} * Captain of the Titan’s Blades. Azzanaro (b.320) {Leadership} * Leader of the mummers of The Blue Lantern. Asha Snow (b. 351) {Voice} * Newest member of The Blue Lantern. Umberto Zalyne (b. 325) {Wealth} * Envoy of the Iron Bank of Braavos. Category:House Otherys Category:Braavosi Category:Essosi